My perfect girl
by QuickXGlee
Summary: Quinn and Puck were high school sweethearts but when Puck got a record deal he abandoned Quinn for stardom 8 years later he returned to his hometown of Lima Ohio. Can he get his old life back? Loosely based on the film 'Forever my girl' Obviously I don't own glee because if I did it would be 99% Quick and 1% everyone else
1. Chapter 1

Wedding bells were ringing across the town of Lima,Ohio. Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray were going to tie the knot. They had been dating for 3 years and Puck proposed at the graduation party. Puck was also getting a record deal with a big time producer in LA, and he had his first big single which was already number 1 on the charts. the couple had a bright future ahead.

'Quinnie, 12 minutes.' Pucks mother Ruth called out.

'Only 12?' Quinn panicked fixing her hair.

'You look lovely dear I can't believe you and Noah are getting married .' Quinn's mom said.

'Hey girls.' Finn said as he and Sam walked in.

'You look stunning.' Sam said to Mercedes whist kissing her

'Rae you look great.' Finn said kissing Rachel on the Cheek.

Quinn cleared her threat loudly. 'Guys it is my wedding day.' The blonde joked placing her hand on her hips.

'Quinn you look gorgeous as usual.' Both of the boys said in unison.

'Mercedes can we talk to you outside?' Finn asked quietly. Mercedes nodded and followed the boys out.

'Rachel touch up her lipstick.' Mercedes called out.

'What's going on?' Quinn asked and Rachel remained silent.

Out in the hall way Finn and Sam broke the bad news to Mercedes

'He's gone.' Finn said lowly making sure the bride couldn't here her.

'What do you mean he's gone?' Mercedes bit

'He was here, and now he isn't.' Sam explained. 'He left this note.' He handed the girl a note.

' _ **Tell Quinn I'm sorry.'**_

 _ **-Noah**_

'This is gonna break that poor girls heart.'

Mercedes said.

'Can you tell her?'

'You expect me to tell her? How am I supposed to break this too her 'Oh yeah honey by the way you are not getting married today because you fiancé has disappeared?'' Mercedes mocked.

'Please, it will be easier coming from you.' Sam begged.

'Fine.' Mercedes said and turned around.

'Hey baby.' Mercedes said approaching the bride.

'What's happened? Is Noah okay?' Quinn asked.

'Puck is Fine baby.' Mercedes said. Quinn sighed with relief. 'But he's gone.'

'W-What?' Quinn asked fighting back tears

'He's gone, he left this note.' Mercedes said

handing the blonde the note.

'Q are you okay?' Rachel asked.

'I'm fine' She lied. 'I just want to be alone.' Quinn said taking her vale off and stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later

Noah Pucker was performing his 25th show of his 50 state tour. He was getting so tired of performing. He loved performing, he loved the rush it would give him, but now, it just wasn't the same.

'Thank you Kentucky.' Puck said into the mic after he finished his set.

'That was great Puckerman.' Pucks manager Black said to him. 'You coming to the after party?'

'Nah, I'm gonna miss this one and go to sleep.'

'Alight Puck.'

Puck went back to his hotel room and went to sleep.

When Puck woke up the next morning he panicked because he couldn't find his note book. He and Quinn used to write notes during Spanish class and it was his most prized possession. He quickly got dressed forgetting to put shoes on. He ran to the bar he was at yesterday which was where he remembered having the book last. His devoted yet crazy fans followed him to the bar. He closed the door not letting the fans in the quiet bar.

'I left a notebook here yesterday and I need to find.' He said to a young bartender who was looking at him in awe. 'Do you have my book?' He repeated,breathing heavily.

'Mr Puckerman. I think I may have your book. Puck followed the man into his office. The man handed him the book. 'I'll give you some time alone with it.' The man said before leaving he small room.

He turned to his favourite page in the book and traced his fingers across the words he felt like he wrote a lifetime ago.

 _ **You're my perfect guy- Q**_

 _ **And you're my perfect girl**_

A few hours later after wandering the streets of Kentucky he went to his managers hotel room.

'Where were you Puckerman?' Black yelled

'Nowhere.' Puck relied laying on the couch.

'Nowhere? With no shoes on.'

'TMZ have already sent me the tabloid for tomorrow.' Blake though him a magazine which read on the front cover 'Noah Crazy-man.'

'That's creative.' Puck said dismissing the magazine.

'We have a flight to LA in 3 hours now get you ass downstairs and get in that limo.' Puck obliged and went down stairs.

When he got in the car he rested his head against the window and listened to the car radio.

'Breaking news shock car accident in Lima, Ohio.' The news announcer said over the radio.

'Hey can you turn that up.' Puck asked. The driver did.

'Finn Hudson has died in a shock car accident tonight, leaving behind a loving wife and son. His funeral will be held tomorrow at 12 pm'

'I'll give you a thousand bucks to get me out of here.

'You're the boss.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sad day in Lima,Ohio, Finn Hudson had died in a car wreck. Quinn had cried so much that Morning that it hurt. Finn had always been there for her when she got sad about Noah leaving her.

She arrived at the church and got out of the car looking around at everyone in black crying. She walked around to the back of the car to let her 8 year old Daughter Beth out of the car.

'Mama don't be upset Finny will always be with us and aunty Rae Rae.' Although Beth was young she had a very good understanding of the world around her.

Noah had gotten out the car and looked at the church, where he should have got married all those years ago. He walked to the church entrance looking at the ground so no one would notice him. He bumped into a blonde woman and quickly apologised.

Quinn looked up at the man. Shit she though it was Noah. He hadn't seen him in years she wanted to scream and cry. She quickly walked away before he could do or say anything.

'Mommy who was that man?' Beth asked.

'He's no one baby.' Quinn said walking down the aisle of the church and sitting next to Mercedes

'Pucks here.' She whispered.

'What?'

'He's here.' Quinn said gesturing to the back of the church.

It was beautiful service, not a dry eye in the church. After they buried Finn everyone was crying in the church yard. Quinn was confronting Rachel and Beth was with Sam and Mercedes. Then Quinn saw Puck standing by himself and without thinking she walked up to him.

'Q I'm s-' before he could finish Wuinn punched him straight in the stomach and walked away. He fell to the floor in agony, he remember how Quinn had a hard punch. He was on the floor whining before he heard someone clear there voice. He looked up

'Hey mom.'


	4. Chapter 4

Puck was sitting in his living room getting a lecture from his mother like he was a child.

'8 years! You have been gone for 8 years. Why come back now. Do you know how heartbroken Quinn was? Or how devastated you sister and I were? You didn't even call us to say if you were okay.'

'I'm sorry.' Puck said sincerely.

'I Know Noah.' His mother said. 'Are you staying?'

'What?'

'Are you staying in Lima for a while?'

'I'll call Blake.' Puck called his manger.

'Hey.' Puck said into the receiver.

'Don't hey me Puckerman. You missed and whole show, that is 20,000 angry fans. Where are you anyway.?'

'I'm in my home town, my best friend from high school passed away.'

'I'm sorry Puck. How long are you gonna be there?'

'A few days, maybe weeks can you cancel my next few shows?.' Puck asked

'I'll see what I can do.' Blake said and hung up.

'Mom I'm going to the store.' Puck said grabbing his coat.

Puck walked through the streets to get to the nearest grocery store. Every person he walked past gave him a dirty look. Lima, Ohio was a very tight knit town, everyone knew everyone's business. Everyone knew he abandoned Quinn.

He walked around the store grabbing a bottle of alcohol and went to the cashier.

He saw 10 magazines lined up with his face plastered on them from when he ran around Kentucky without shoes on, he turned them around so his face was hidden.

'We have 100 more of those in the back.' The cashier said scanning his item.

'Excuse me?'

'I said we have 100 more magazines with you face on in the back.' She repeated. 'You seriously don't remember me? Glee club.' Puck searched every corner of his mind for where who knew this girl. 'Tina cohen Chang.' Tina said getting annoyed.

'Hey Tina do you know where Quinn lives or works?'

'Nice try Puckerman.' Tina said handing him his alcohol.

'Mom you need to tell where Quinn is. I need to talk to her.' Puck said once he got back to his childhood home.

'I can't Noah. I don't want you waltzing back into that girls life and hurting her again.'

'I didn't want to hurt her. '

'I know Honey, I won't tell you but I'll give you a hint.'


	5. Chapter 5

Puck walked to the store that Quinn worked. She worked in a flower store. Quinn always loved flowers. the store and instantly smelt lilacs, he remember how much Quinn loved lilacs.

Quinn spotted the man and tried her hardest not to start crying or have a repeat of the church.

'Quinn can we talk?' Puck asked.

'No I can't Puck. I'm serving a customer.'

'Thank you.' The customer said to Quinn receiving her roses. 'Asshole.' The woman said to Puck before leaving the store.

'Quinn. We need to talk.' Puck said once they were alone.

'No we don't.' She said arranging flowers.

'Come on Q.'

'Fine, what do you wanna talk about? The fact that you abandoned me or the fact that it was on out wedding day.' Quinn bit

'I'm sorry.' He said lowly.

'Hey girly.' Mercedes said walking in the store with her daughter and Beth. 'Puckerman.' She said when see saw puck.

'Jones.' He said back.

'Mum you should've seen what we did at school today it was so cool.' Beth said jumping into her moms arms.

'That's great B, but your going to go out for ice cream with aunty Mercedes.' Quinn said ruffling her daughters blonde curls and placing her back down.

'Hey, I know you.' Beth said to Puck. 'My mommy listens to you all the time.'

'She does?' Puck asked smirking at Quinn.

'Only on the radio.' Quinn answered.

'Hey how old are you?' Puck asked getting down on his knees to get closer to the girls height.

'8, almost 9. My birthdays June the 9th.' Beth answered proudly. 'What's your name?' The little girl asked.

'Noah Puckerman.' Puck answered.

'Bethany Elizabeth Fabray.' Beth said extending her hand for Puck to shake which he obliged to.

'Alright Beth lets go for ice cream.' Mercedes said. 'My treat.' Quinn gave her best friend a thankful look.

'Is she...' Puck asked after Mercedes was out of sight.

'Wow I-uh guess the conversation I have had in my head a million times is actually going to happen.' Quinn said sitting on a bench.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Puck asked sitting next to his first love.

'No one knew where you were. You packed up and left.' Quinn answered.

'When did you find out?'

'A few weeks after what was meant to be put wedding day.' She answered. 'I called you a million times, and I realised that if you answered it was meant to be and if you didn't...' she trailed off. 'Me and Beth deserved better.'

'You named her after my favourite song.' Puck stated.

'It's also your mothers, it means a lot to her. She helped me so much when you weren't there.'

'Why didn't you tell me mom?' Puck said entering his house.

'Tell you what Noah.' Ruth answered whilst making tea.

'That I had a daughter? Why mom?'

'It wasn't my place to tell you Noah.' She answered

'Sara?' Puck asked his 18 year old sister who was on her phone.

'Mom said not to, plus I like Quinn more than you.' She answered quickly.

Puck grabbed his coat and opened the door.

'Where are you going?'

'To make things right.'


	6. Chapter 6

Puck walked into the flower store. 'I want to see her.'

Quinn didn't have a customer so she couldn't avoid him again. 'Absolutely not.'

'Please Quinn. She's my daughter.'

'No! Me and Beth can live without you in our lives.' Quinn said arranging the flowers.

'But I can't live without you and Beth.' Puck said. 'Please Quinn.' He begged. Quinn looked up gazing in to his perfect eyes, she quickly snapped out of the haze not wanting to fall for his boyish charm all over again.

'Fine.' She said giving in. 'I'm doing this for Beth's sake not yours.'

'Thank you Q.'

'It's all of the my terms.'

'Of Course.' Puck said.

'And you have to supervised by either my me, Mercedes, Your Mom or Sara.'

'Hey, what about your mom?'

'She passed away about 3 years ago.' Quinn said looking at her feet.

'Q I'm sorry.

'I need to ask Beth if she wants to meet you and if she doesn't you have to back off.'

'Absolutely.' Puck said holding his hand up in defence.

Quinn was in the kitchen washing the dishes thinking about how she is going to ask Beth if she wanted to meet her dad, if Quinn could have had it her way Beth would never meet her dad.

'Beth can you come here for a second?' Quinn asked one she finished washing the dishes.

Beth walked into the room and sat at the table a rested her head in her hands. 'Yes mama?'

'I wanted to talk to you about your daddy.' Ion said sitting next to the small blonde.

'I thought you never wanted to speak about him?' Beth asked

'I didn't. I don't.' Quinn replied. 'But that's not fair on you.' Quinn smiled and braced herself. 'Do you want to meet him? You don't have to if you don't want to B.'

'The guy that you punched at church and from the flower shop? He seemed nice.'

'How'd did you k-?' Quinn asked

'I'm not stupid. You two weren't really subtle mama.'

'Look B, your daddy and I were very young when I got pregnant. But he did not abandon you.' The older blonde said. 'Do you want to get to know him?'

'Yeah. It will be cool to say my dad it's a rock star.' Beth grinned

'You amaze me Bethany. Now let's go out for ice cream.' Quinn said grabbing her car keys smiling at her baby girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck was getting ready for dinner at the fabray house household, he convinced his mom and Sara to join as he feared it would be awkward by himself. The trio walked to Quinn's house, the house was everything Quinn ever dreamed, she and Puck used to always talk about how they were going to live in a little cottage in Lima near all of there friends and family with a daughter and a son, but Puck had to go and mess it all up.

'Noah, were here.' His mom said snapping him out of his thoughts and Sara rung the door bell.

'Hey Ruth. How are you.' Quinn said after she opened the door letting them in.

'I'm good Quinnie.' Ruth said pulling the woman into a hug.

Quinn embraced Sara in a hug before Sara walked into the house leaving Quinn and Puck alone on the patio.

'Hi.' Quinn said putting her hand out for him to shake. Things have been extremely awkward between the pair on all of their encounters.

'Hey.' Puck said back and shook the blondes hand.

The group sat down around the table and started a small conversation. After dinner Puck decided to give Quinn and Beth the presents he bought for them.

He gave Beth a teddy bear bigger than her.

'You like teddy bears don't you?'

'I did. When I was 5.' Beth replied.

'Bethany manners please.'

'Quinn I got you something as well.' Puck said giving his first love a jewellery box. She opened the small box revealing a neckless.

'Puck.' She whispered.

When the puckermans decided to leave Sara and Ruth were saying goodbye to Beth inside while Quinn and Puck were talking outside.

'Beth doesn't need you to buy her things for her to like you.'

'I know but.' He trailed off.

'I can't except the neckless. Believe it or not Noah you don't owe me anything.' Quinn said handing the man the box.

'That's the first time you've called me Noah in a long time.' Puck smiled.

'You know Beth looks so much more like you than me.'

'What? She's all Fabray.'

'She has you nose and you smile.' Quinn said.

'She has your eyes and you hair.' Puck said

glancing through the window to seeing Sara lifting Beth up and spinning her around.

'I guess she's a good mix of both of us.' Quinn said.

Puck looked at Quinn and Quinn tried not to fall back into his Puckerman charm but quickly found herself leaning towards him as they were about to kiss the door opened.

Quinn jumped up and said goodbye to the Puckerman woman while Puck was talking to Beth. 'Can I call you Noah as I don't know you well enough to call you dad?' Beth asked.

'Bethany.' Quinn said sternly.

'It's fine.' Puck said. 'You can call me anything you want.'

'Okay, Noah.' Beth said in just above a whisper.

'Why are you whispering?' Puck whispered back.

'I don't want mommy to here.' Beth said. 'So I guess we should get to know each other, because your my dad and all.'

'I would like that.' Puck said.

'Do you want to pick me up after school tommrow?' Beth asked.

'Umm your gonna have to ask your mother first.'

'Ask me what?' Quinn said folding her arms over her chest.

'Mama can Noah pick me up after school tomorrow.'

'Beth go play with Auntie Sara over their for a minuet.

'Puck this is moving way to fast. You were gone for eight years and now you want to pick my daughter up from school.'

'Our daughter.' Puck corrected the blonde. 'I know you think I'm just going to run away again when things get too serious, but I'm not like that. You know if I knew you were pregnant I would have came running back here as fast a possible. I'm here and I want to be a father to that little girl.' Puck said promisingly.

'Fine.' Quinn finally replied believing every word that he just said.

'Meet me tomorrow at 3 o'clock.'

'Yes mam.' Puck said.

'Do not be late.' Quinn warmed.

'I won't.' Puck said seriously. 'Wait what time was it again.' He joked.

'Puck I'm serious.'

'I won't be late I promise.' He said.

He said goodbye to his daughter and promised that he would see her tomorrow after school. He walked down the street to his old house with a grin on his face


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Puck was getting ready to pick up Beth from school.

'Noah you need to leave now or your gonna be late.' Sara shouted from the living room.

'Shut it Sara, I'm not gonna be late.' Puck shouted back before walking into the living room.

'Having you two arguing brings back so many memories.' Ruth said drinking her coffee.

The two siblings glanced at each other giving the other a dirty look. They loved each other really.

'Shit. I'm gonna be late!' Puck said quickly gathering his things.

'Told you so.' Sara said.

'Told you so.' Puck mocked before leaving the house.

He ran down the street making sure he wasn't late because he was sure that Quinn would murder him.

He reached the elementary school and found Quinn talking to Mercedes.

'Your late Puckerman.' Quinn said. Puck looked at his watch reading 3:01.

'1 minute.' Puck breathed heavily

'You were still late.' The woman said in unison.

'I'll see you later girly.' Mercedeses said leaving the ex's alone together.

'I told you I wouldn't be late. I write it down in my note book.' Puck said showing off the book.

'Is that the same book you've had since high school.'

'Nope.' Puck denied. 'Same patterned completely different book.' He lied.

'What ever you say?' Quinn got a call from Rachel who was crying her eyes out about Finn.

'I'll pick her up. I'll take her to my moms afterwards. We'll be fine.' Puck said. Quinn wasn't sure weather to trust him but she eventually gave in.

'Fine, I'll pick her up at 5.'

A few minutes later the blonde child came out of school.

'Hey Beth. How was your day?.' Puck asked.

'It was okay I guess. Where is my mom?' The girl asked looking around.

'She had an emergency. So I'm going to take you to grandmas.'

'Okay.'

Puck was sitting at the table strumming his guitar while Beth and Sara were watching Tv.

'Hey Noah, how do you come up with songs to sing?' His daughter asked before sitting on the chair next to him.

'Ummm. Well I haven't write a song in a while so I've just been playing my favourite songs.'

'Can you play me a song?'

'Sure.'

He started to play the opening of the song 'Beth.' By kiss.

'My mom named me after that song.' Beth said once her dad finished.

'Noah help me fix the Tv. MTV isn't working.' Sara demanded.

'Give me a sec.' Puck said placing his guitar down before helping his sister.

Beth picked up the guitar and started to play what her dad was just playing.

'Beth, you play guitar?' Puck asked once he finished fixing the Tv

'Nope.' Beth said continue to play. 'I'm just coping what you just did.'

'Hey Beth.' The blonde looked up. 'How would you like it if I took you to get a guitar one day after school.'

'I would like that a lot.'

An hour later the door bell rang. 'Hey Beth.' Quinn said once Puck opened the door. 'You ready to go?' Beth nodded and ran over to Puck.

'I had such a great time with you today Noah.' Beth said before hugging her dad.

'I had a great time with you B.'

'I'll see you tomorrow for guitar shopping .' Beth said once Quinn picked her up.

'Guitar shopping?' Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

'Yeah, did you know Beth can play guitar?' Puck asked

'Beth?.' Quinn said looking at her daughter.

'She just picked it up and started playing.'

'I was awesome.' Beth said grinning.

'Yeah I told her I'd take her to get a guitar tomorrow. You can come aswell because I know you don't want me and Beth to be alone together.' Puck said.

'Me, you and Beth? Nothing is going to happen between the two of us.'

'I know.' Puck said sadly.

'Alright after school were go to the guitar shop.'

'Bye B, be good for you mom.'

'I always am.' Beth said


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later Quinn was going out with Rachel to get help her deal with Finns death and Beth was going to sleep over at Pucks house.

'Call me if anything goes wrong.'

'I will.'

'I mean anything Puckerman.' The blonde screened.

'And I will Fabray.' Puck said back. 'I'm gonna go put her to bed.'

'And I'll be here.'

Beth was in her bed with the teddy that Puck got her.

'It's Bedtime B.' Puck said tucking her in.

'Noah.'

'Yes B?' Puck asked.

'Why did you leave?' The small blonde asked.

'Well me and your mom were singing in a karaoke bar just joking around we were singing 'just give me a reason.' And then a record producer was there and the next thing I knew they wanted me to go on tour and then overnight I was a rock star.'

'Why didn't you take my mom with you?' Beth asked.

'Well me and your mom were real young, and I was real stupid. I was scared that I would be good enough for your mom. I loved her so much. Don't tell her this but I still love her. It's my biggest regret, not being there to see your first steps or your first word.'

'But your here now.' Beth said.

'Yeah, I'm here now.' Puck said nodding.

'Can I ask you something else?

'You sure can.'

'Can I call you my daddy?' Beth asked. Puck nodded and walked out the room turning the light off.

Puck walked into the living room where Quinn was drinking wine. 'Beth just asked if she could call me dad.'

'That's a big responsibility Noah.' Quinn said.

'I know.'

'This is forever now. You can't run away when things get serious.'

'I don't plan too.' He smiled. He wasn't lying he wanted to be in Beth and Quinn's life for good.

'Noah do you want to take me home?' Quinn asked.

Puck smiled and grabbed his keys and shouted to Sara that he was going to take The blonde home.

The two sat in the car quietly enjoying each other's company, this is the first time they have been alone together not at each other's throats. The ex lovers pulled into Quinn house, she broke the silence.

'I think that you Mr. Puckerman should take me on a date.'

'Really?' Puck asked shocked the blonde was willing to give him another chance.

'Yeah, I want to go on a date with the Noah Puckerman.' Quinn said smiling.

'We could dress up and go somewhere fancy, it would drive your fans crazy.'

'Are you ready for that Q?' Puck asked

'Yes.' She replied causing Puck to raise his eyebrow. 'For a date Puckerman.' She confirmed.

'Goodnight Noah.' Quinn said getting out of the car.

'Goodnight Lucy.' Puck mocked knowing she hated being called Lucy. Quinn walked around to his window and glared at him.

'I'm joking, Goodnight Q.' He said. The blonde kissed him on the cheek and walked to her front door and disappeared into the house.

It was the calm before the storm


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn was sitting in her bedroom curling her hair. Once she finished the last piece she touched up her lipstick.

'Beth do you want to help mama get dressed?' Quinn shouted.

'Yes yes yes.' Beth screamed as she came running into the room.

Quinn had kept the dress since senior year, it was her prom dress but she cut it and trimmed it too make it look a bit less formal.

'Wow mama! Daddy's gonna fall in love with you again.' Beth said running her hands over the dress.

'Please, he's already in love with me.' Quinn laughed.

'Im gonna get changed.' Quinn said. 'You can pick out my shoes.'

Quinn got dressed in her tailored prom dress and looked at her self in the mirror.

'Mama hurry up.'

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom

'Woah. I chose these shoes.' Beth said holding up pair of silver heels.

'Good choice B.'

The door bell rang five minutes later and Quinn opened the door to see Puck in a suit.

'Woah.' He said.

'You don't clean up to bad yourself Puckerman.' Quinn joked.

'Sara will be here any minute.' Puck stated.

'You're favourite aunt has arrived.' Sara announced as she entered the Fabray house.

'You are just like him.' Quinn said referring to Puck.

'Only better.' Sara replied. 'Don't have to much sex.' Sara said covering Beth's ears.

'Shut it squirt.' Puck said.

'Call me if anything happens.'

'Beth will be fine.' Sara said

'Yeah I'll be fine mama.' Beth echoed.

'I'm gonna take her over to my house.' Sara stated.

'Alright just text me when you get there.' Quinn said.

The pair said goodbye and they got into a limo.

'Where are we going?' Quinn asked looking out of the window

'You'll see.' Puck answered.

Half hour later the car stopped at the theatre. There were dozens of paparazzi all taking pictures of the couple.

'What is this?' Quinn asked.

'Well I called in a few favours. You said you wanted a real Noah Puckerman date.'

The pair walked into the building where more paparazzi were, one woman with a microphone shouted out to Puck. 'Puckerman who is this?'

'She's the one.' Puck said gazing into Quinn's eyes like they were the only two people in the room.

The pair walked into the the theatre which was empty.

'What is happening?' Quinn asked.

'Just wait and see.' Puck said

'Dear Quinn, Puck would like to say that he is sorry for how much he hurt you and wants you to remember all the good things that happened before he was a douche. Not sit back and enjoy the show.' A voice said. The lights on the stage came up and music stated playing.

'You always said you loved grease.' Puck whispered.

Puck had booked a private viewing of the Lima Ohio regional production of grease, Quinn always loved it because it reminded her of herself and Puck.

After the show finished Quinn and Puck went to dinner.

'I had a really great time.' Quinn said.

'Am I forgiven?' Puck asked hopefully

'I forgave you as soon as you started to make an effort with Beth, She really loves you.' Quinn stated.

'I love her too.'

'Well Sara is probably sick of Beth by now so I should probably go in.' Quinn said turning away from Puck.

'Wait!' Puck said grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her around and embracing her in a passionate kiss.

Quinn had waited for this kiss for 8 years, waited for him to be apart of her and her daughters life again.

'The pair pulled apart.

'Do you want to come inside? Sara took Beth to your moms house.' Quinn asked lowly. Puck nodded and the blonde lead him inside.

You can probably guess what happened after that (Hint- They had sex)


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was amazing for 2 months, Quinn, Puck and Beth were all a family. They would go on family day trips, they would have sleepovers and they loved finally being a family.

'Dad I can't play this Chord!' Beth stated.

'Alright I coming.' Puck said, he saw the little blonde girl sitting on the couch with the pink guitar he bought her.

'Move this figure here, and this one here.' Beth obliged.

'There. You're good Beth that chord took me months to leave.'

'That's because I'm better than you.' Beth said grinning.

'Really?'

'Uh-huh.' Beth said nodded while sticking her tongue out.

Quinn was still at work so she asked Puck to pick Beth up from school. He went to the school and saw a sign that read 'Talent Show.' He sighed Beth up for it.

'Puckerman.' He heard, he turned around to see Mercedes Jones.

'Jones.' He replied. 'What do you want?'

'So you're sticking around then.'

'I am.' He smirked.

'What about when the novelty wears off? Or when you decide to ditch Quinn again and be a rockstar? What about when you don't want a kid anymore?' Mercedes asked. 'Or when your done playing house and realise that you aren't emotionally available to have a family?'

'You don't know anything about me?'

'All I'm saying Puckerman is jump out now, if you're planning too, before it gets too deep.' And with that she walked away.

A few minutes later Beth appeared. 'I sighed you up for the talent show.' Puck stated. 'Do you want to do?'

'Yes, yes, yes. Only if you do it with me.'

'I can make that work.'

The pair returned to the Fabray household and saw Quinn baking cakes.

'Ooo. Be careful Fabray with both know your leathal in a kitchen.' Puck mocked.

You're such an-.'

'Egg head.' Puck interrupted her.

'I was going to say moron but that works too.'

'So Mercedes spoke to me today.' Puck stated.

'Yeah?' Quinn said still following the recipes

'She said that...' He trailed off. 'You know what? It doesn't matter.'

'Alright babe.' Quinn said.

'Can I help?'

'No, the last time you helped me in the kitchen you made a mess of everything.' Quinn said referring to Sophomore year where they had a bake sale for Artie.

'Come on Q it was Fun.'

'You're such an egghead.'

'I know, that's why you love me.' Puck teased.

'I do love you.' Quinn said wrapping her arms around Pucks waist and pulling him in for a soft kiss.

'Eww get a room.' Beth said sitting on the couch.

The trio were sitting on the couch watching a Disney film. Like a family.

Puck couldn't help but think about what Mercedes had said, what if he wasn't good enough for them? He loved them, he really did, but they could do so much better than him.

'It's getting late, I should.' Puck said standing up.

'Beth say bye to you're dad.' Quinn said.

'Can we practise for the talent show tommrow?'

'Sure.' Puck said kneeling to get to the smaller blondes height.

'I love you B.'

'I love you too daddy.' Beth said kissing him on the cheek.

'Bye.' Puck said looking at Quinn.

'I'll see you tommrow?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah. I love you.'

'Is everything okay? You're acting weird.' Quinn asked.

'Fine, goodnight.'

'Night.' Quinn said pecking him on the lips.

What Puck did that night when he got home, he would regret.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara Puckerman was getting ready for school, it was still early so her mom and Noah were not awake yet. She was looking for her earrings knowing that Noah likes to move her stuff he called out to him.

'Noah, have you seen my earnings.' No reply. 'Noah!' She walked to his room ready to pour water over his head for him to wake up and answer her.

'Noah have you seen my earrin-' she trailed of when she saw that he wasn't in his bed. She saw a piece of paper laying on his bed. Sara sat down on the edge of the bed and read the note.

I know that I'm letting you all down by leaving again. I know that you all need me, but I realised I'm not cut out for this. 

I'm done causing people pain, and sadness. That's why I'm leaving, I'm sorry mom and Sara. 

I can't provide for Quinn and Beth the way they deserve, they deserve someone a million times better than me. 

I'm sorry - Noah

Tears filled Sara's eyes, sure she a Noah fought like cat and mouse but having him around made everyone so much happier.

'Mom.' Sara called out.

'What is it now Sara?' Ruth called out from her room. Sara walked down the hall, with the note in her hand.

'He's gone.' The youngest Puckerman sibling said.

Puck was now in LA. He had to leave. He couldn't disappoint them anymore. He loved them too much.

He walked to around the airport looking for his

Chauffeur, he walked around the airportI'm where people where shouting, talking and conversing, the sounds gave him a headache. He saw a magazine with the picture of Puck and Quinn at the theatre caption with 'HAS BAD BOY NOAH PUCKERMAN FOUND THE ONE?'

He turned it over to the other side and walked away.

'It's good to have you back Puckerman.' Blake said.

'Good to be back.' Puck lied.

Quinn woke up feeling nauseous the room was spinning and she had the worst headache. She ran to the bathroom and got sick.

'Mama are you okay?' Beth said leaning against the door.

'I'm fine sweetie. I'm gonna call Aunt Mercedes to see if she can take you too school.'

'Yay Aunty Cedes.' Beth said and ran to get dressed.

'Beth baby Mercedes will be here soon.' Quinn stated while making tea to see if it will make her feel better.

Five minutes later Mercedes rang the door bell with her two kids.

'You look hot.' Mercedes joked.

'I feel it.' The blonde replied with a small smile. 'Thank you for this.'

'No problem Q.' Mercedes said and they left and Quinn was alone.

'Shit.' Quinn said leaning against the door.

Once Quinn was feeling well enogh to go out she got dressed in a light pink dress and a white cardigan and white flats and went to the drug store.

She slowly walked around the aisles she finally walked around to the pregnancy tests. She took a deep breath before picking up two tests.

She got home and took the test. She thought about how she would tell him (little did she know she was in downtown LA).

She waited 3 minutes and looked down at the tests with her eyes closed. She braced herself, looked down and opened her eyes

Positive 


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn called Puck dozens of times. He was MIA since last night. She picked Beth up from school and went straight home.

An hour later the door bell rang. Quinn jumped up and answered the door hoping it was Puck. It wasn't. Sara and Ruth were standing at the door with tear stained faces.

'What's happened?' Quinn asked

'You should sit down sweetie.'

'Beth can you go to your room?' The blonde nodded and ran to her room.

'Noah's gone.' Ruth said

'Gone?' Quinn asked blinking back her tears

'He left this note.' Sara said handing the blonde he note.

Quinn took the note. Running her figures over the messy writing.

'W-Why?' Quinn stuttered.

'I think he's scared. Scared that he's not enough for you and Beth. T-that he'll turn out just like his dad.' Ruth explained

'He's will never be like him.' Quinn stated. 'He is much more man then he will ever be.'

'He doesn't know that.' Ruth said.

Puck had terrible timing both times he ran away Quinn was expecting. She debated weather to tell the Puckerman women her news.

'Have you called him?' Ruth asked.

'About a million times, no answer.' Quinn explained.

'Where is he?' Sara asked.

The TV which was playing quietly in background flashed to celebrity news.

'Turn it up.' Sara said.

Quinn grabbed the remote and turn up the TV

'Noah Puckerman is back from his hiatus but where has his dream girl gone? He will be playing in LA tommrow.' The news announcer stated.

'At least he's safe.' Ruth stated.

'Yeah.' Quinn said lowly.

'What's wrong Quinn.' Sara asked

'Nothing, I just miss him.' Quinn lied.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been over a month since Puck left. Quinn had visited the doctors a week ago and found out that she was 2 months pregnant. She hadn't told anyone.

'Mama why I haven't see dad in a while.' Beth asked while Quinn was trying to Beth to sleep.

'He is just sorting some things back in LA.' Quinn responded.

'Will he be back for my talent show?'

'I don't know B.' Quinn said. 'But whether he's here or not your dad will be proud of you.' The blonde said choking back the tears.

'Night mommy.'

'Goodnight.' Quinn said kissing the blonde on the forehead

Puck wanted to go back to Lima. He wanted to be with his family again.

He was sitting on his flight, the smell of fuel and alcohol filled the air. 'Puckerman. New York and then Carolina.' Blake stated.

Puck was looking around the plane and saw a man reading the magazine with his and Quinn's face plastered on it. The memories of being at home and how much he missed his two girls came flooding back to him, he ripped the paper out of his hand and Puck it down beside him.

'Why are you doing this to yourself Puckerman?' Blake asked.

'They deserve better than me. I'm a useless father and a useless boyfriend.' Puck explained.

'Yeah?' Blake asked. 'If they deserved better than you, why would Quinn except you back into her and her daughters life after all those years and why would she want you back? You love those to girls with all of your heart. Go get them back.'

Encouraged by Blake's wise word Puck jumped up out of his seat and ran off of the plane. He was going to get his girls.

He got a flight straight to Ohio and began writing an apology letter to his Quinn, not just for this time but when he left 8 years ago.

The next day in Ohio, Quinn was checking the mailbox outside when she came across a notebook, the same one Puck had since high school. She opened it up and a note fell out.

I took me eight years to finally figure out why I left. I had to grow up at a young age to look after Sara and My Mom and became the father of the house. You were the first person I ever fell in love with. I loved you then I haven't stopped, I thought everyday about you, thinking if I get through today I was one more step closer to being with you again. 

When Finn died and I came back home I realised that Rachel and Finn had been so in love and then he was gone. I knew that I had to come back into your life before you were gone. 

And when I realised that we had a daughter together, I had to get to know her in fear that I would end up just like my dad, a deadbeat dad that only comes around when it suits him. 

I left because I was scared that I would be enough for you and Beth. But I'm here now forever.

I hope you'll forgive me for all the pain I've cause you.

You're my perfect girl Quinn Fabray

A tears filled Quinn's eyes and she got Beth ready and drove to Pucks hoping he was there. She knocked on the door and Sara asked her. She had a look on her face as if to say 'he's back.' Quinn told Beth to stay downstairs with Sara while she talked to Puck upstairs.

She stormed into his room and through the notebook on his bed. Puck looked up at her and smiled.

'You've had the old, ugly notebook since high school because it had the notes we used to write each other in high school?' Puck nodded.

'Did you mean what you said? About never leaving again?'

'Not without you or Beth by my side.' Puck answered

'Then I just want to say... welcome home Noah.' Quinn said hugging Puck. He was finally home.

'One more thing.' Quinn said pulling away from the embrace. Puck tilted his head to look at her.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Really?' Puck asked grinning. Quinn nodded, Puck picked up the blonde and span her around.


	15. Chapter 15 : Epilogue

Wedding bells were ringing across the town of Lima,Ohio. Quinn Fabray was finally going to become Quinn Fabray-Puckerman.

'Get your vail on Quinn.' Mercedes snapped.

'You look beautiful Quinn.' Rachel said. 'I wish Finn was here to see you and Noah get married.'

'He is here. Watching over us.' Quinn said glancing up. 'Always.'

'Mama.' Beth said running up to the older blonde.

'Hey Sweetie, where is your sister?' Quinn asked.

'She's with Aunt Sara.' Beth said as Sara Puckerman walked into the room.

'Hey baby.' Quinn said taking her daughter from Sara. Valerie Hope Fabray Puckerman (They always had an infinitive of naming there children after songs) was born 6 months ago on the April 19th.

Quinn and Noah had been together ever since the day he returned for good in Lima Ohio. He proposed after 6 months of being together under the McKinley High school bleachers where he prorogued the first time.

'Let me take her.' Rachel said holding out her hands.

'Hey baba.' Rachel said bouncing the baby.

All of the girls were doing last minuet touch ups and drinking champagne when the was a knock on the door.

'Knock knock.' A voice said, Quinn turned around to see Puck standing there in his suit.

'Get out Noah, its unlucky to see the bride before she walks down the aisle.' Rachel said attempting to cover Quinn.

'It's fine Berry, I think we've had enough bad luck to last us a life time.' Puck responded.

Quinn walked to the door to her soon to be husband.

'Hi.' She said.

'Hey.' He replied. 'You ready to become Mrs Puckerman?'

'I've never been more ready for anything.' Quinn grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

'Eww get a room.' Beth said covering her eyes.

The doors to the church opened and everyone from Lima turned around to look at Quinn walk down the aisle. She saw him standing at the alter with the biggest smile on his face. She looked at Beth who was holding a big bunch of Liliacs and Ruth who was holding Valerie.

Quinn stood at the alter opposite to the love of her life with all of her friends and family around her.

It was time for the vows and Quinn decided to go first. 'I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you freshmen year. I haven't stopped and will never stop until the day I die. You have gifted me so many amazing things, your love, our two beautiful baby girls and you taught me that love never dies and I love you so much.' Quinn said holding back the tears.

'We have had our ups and downs and leaving you was the biggest mistakes I've ever made and you make life so much better and I love you more than anything in this world and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.' Puck said pouring his heart out to the woman he loves.

'Quinn Fabray do you take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The minister asked.

'I do.' Quinn said grinning from ear to ear.

'Noah Puckerman do you take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded bride?' He asked

'I do.' Puck replied nodding.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

The pair engaged in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered.

'You're my perfect guy.' Quinn said once the pair pulled away.

'And you're my perfect girl.'


End file.
